kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The D Was Watching/The Transparent Magical Lady
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'D' arc, D'' standing for Denden (Sensor) and Disappearance. It features the physical debut of Shinkuro Isaka, the Weather Dopant. The ending of this episode marks the only appearance of a Twin Maximum Drive. Synopsis A ditzy female magician who turns invisible asks Shotaro to find the seller of her Gaia Memory, which ultimately leads Ryu to the man who killed his family. Plot While at a dinner theater, Shotaro, Philip, Akiko, and Ryu watch the magic show of Frank Shirogane and his granddaughter Lily. Frank prepares Lily to perform his most famous trick: the disappearing act. After a count, the cloak is removed and Lily is gone to Frank's shock. Later at the Narumi Agency, Philip shows off the new Memory Gadget he received from Shroud and completed: the Denden Sensor. He explains how it can detect light from any spectrum and when there is a change it sets off an alarm, which it shortly does. Shotaro notices the door open and when he gets up, he is knocked over by an unknown force revealed to be Lily Shirogane. She soon explains that she is able to become invisible because she is actually a Dopant, and she came to the Invisible Memory. Philip believe the Invisible Memory is faulty, as such powers only manifest after transforming. Lily asks them to help her return to normal, and Shotaro decides to find the mysterious man who gave her the Memory. Using the Denden Sensor's Goggle Mode to keep track of Lily as they run into Ryu, Shotaro and Akiko eventually track her benefactor, Dr. Isaka, down to a restaurant where he plays piano as Ryu walks up to the pianist and arrests him. But when Isaka hears Ryu's surname, the man reveals that he murdered his family before using the Weather Memory to become Weather Dopant, but not before Akiko takes some photos. Giving chase, Kamen Rider Double is outmatched by the Weather Dopant as Shotaro insists of executing a Twin Maximum to defeat him much to Philip explaining the danger behind it. By then, Kamen Rider Accel arrives to deliver what he believes is a finishing blow until Lily gets in the way, asking the Weather Dopant to fix her Gaia Memory to everyone's shock as he conjures a thunder storm to cover their escape. Later, after Philip explains how the Weather Memory allows its user to control the elements, a maddened Ryu runs off to find the W Memory user to everyone's dismay. At the FPD, Ryu gets Isaka's name and some more information on the Shirogane family: how Frank's son and daughter-in-law died in a car crash and Frank was left to raise Lily to follow in his footsteps. While trying to find Isaka, Shotaro and Akiko come across Santa-chan in a leg cast and this makes Akiko remember that the pianist is the doctor at the clinic that they brought Yukiho to: the Isaka Clinic. At the clinic, with Saeko fuming over his obsession over the girl, Isaka examines Lily's body and manages to stabilize the Invisible Memory, allowing Lily to control her invisibility. However, Ryu arrives to fight Isaka, who laments that he can no longer be a doctor, taunting Ryu that he knows his name because it was his father's last words as Isaka reveals he killed Terui's family just to test his power. Shotaro arrives to find the enraged Accel fighting the Weather Dopant, and transforms, with Accel telling Double to stay out of his fight. Catching the Kamen Riders off guard, the Weather Dopant explains that he chose the Weather Memory for its multiple powers, and how he has discovered the means of evolving through absorbing other Gaia Memories, claiming he will be able to become invisible once the Invisible Memory uses up Lily's life force as he planned. Enraged that Lily's nothing more than a lab rat to the villain, Accel attacks him as Bike Form but the Weather Dopant easily defeats him, saying how refined Gaia Memory could never defeat him. He prepares to use his freezing powers on Ryu until Double HeatTrigger prepares the Trigger Maximum Drive and Shotaro adds in the Heat Memory for the Twin Maximum, despite Philip's protests as Double is consumed in the powers of both Gaia Memories. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : *Lily Shirogane (Young): *Food Trader: Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, HeatJoker, HeatTrigger **Accel: ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form Errors *''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *When Lily first used her Memory at the dinner show, there was seemingly no voice announcing it. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: The P's Game/The Doll Has Sticky Fingers, The P's Game/Akiko on the Run, The D Was Watching/The Transparent Magical Lady and The D Was Watching/Twin Maximum Suicide. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｄが見ていた／透明マジカルレディ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｄが見ていた／透明マジカルレディ｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes